The Summer of LoveThe sequel to Love at Hogwarts
by jadestar2
Summary: Harry stays with Jade and Jade with Harry...mushy and funny...Malfoy gets his ass kicked as well as a few others...Jades' e-bf well I've said too much now so if u wanna read it go go now !!!! Run Forest Run!!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: We all no I dun own Harry Potter (although it would be nice if i did)or any of  
the other characters... but i dun. And if i did i would be in my hot tub of cash!!!!......but  
im not....Ah!! alas i do own Dana, Jade, Lauren, Crissy, Amber ,Dorian, and a few others  
i invented in my private head. So dun steal them!!!!!! Unless u r a friend...but ask then  
maaaaaaaybe u can use them but i get 1/2 credit!! So on with my lovely sequel. ( and if  
there are any typos plz excuse them cuz i just broke my wrist but im typing any way for  
all of u guys!!!!)  
***In brackets[] are comments from the peanut gallery back in the studio where this is  
being written...Jade and Amber and Mr. Writer Guy***  
  
****^^^^****  
Jade: This is the sequel to Love at Hogwarts. So dun read this one if u didnt read teh last  
one!!!  
  
Amber: *sarcastically* Ahhhhh love.  
  
Jade: Amber is just jealous cuz her man-child, Roooooooooooooon, can't see her over  
the summer.  
  
Amber: Am not!!!  
  
Jade: Are too!!!!  
  
Amber: not uh!!!  
  
Jade: Grrrrrrrrrr...friends...well heres the fic. I hope you enjoy the mush, hate, fights, and  
.....damn I've said too much. * curses under her breath*  
  
****^^^^****  
  
Jade sat in the car with the wind in her hair. She was very happy about going  
home after Hogwarts. With her little, annoying sister, Crissy, who was 6, blasting the  
"Backdoor Boys" as Jade called the Backstreet Boys. Up frount her mom was getting  
frustrated. Jade didn't notice because she was lost deep in thoughts of her fiancé, Harry  
Potter, who just happened to be sitting next to her. He was coming to her house for 2  
weeks before going back to his and Sirus's place for the rest of the summer with Jade.   
  
Harry had changed alot since she first fell in love with him last summer. He was  
about 6'1" and towering over the 5'7" Jade. She had gtten him to neaten up his hair and  
cut it shorter and sorta spike it.( Not like the punk/skaters that walk around with huge  
green spikes 3 feet into the air) Jade wanted it purple but he refused. He had become  
more muscular and lean, not skinny as he was before Jade fattened him up and Quidditch  
practices. His eyes had aquired a few golden specks and his eyes were Jade's favorite  
part of him.  
  
[Amber: His eyes??!! Jade: Yes his eyes!!!!! Amber: Stupid girl]  
  
Harry had his arm around her waist and held her close. Even though they were  
only 16 now they were getting married next summer. Late summer so they would be 18.   
Jade turned 17 on June 25...4 days from today. They were to be married on August 17.   
Thinking about this, Jade instinctively played with the engagement ring on her finger. It  
had been Harry's mother's engagement ring and Jade was honored to wear it. Harry  
noticed that Jade was playing with the ring.  
  
Harry: What's the matter Jadey?  
  
Jade: Jadey?  
  
Harry: Yea you need a pet name.  
  
Jade: Okay whatever.  
  
Harry: So wat's the mmatter?  
  
Jade: Oh nothing just thinking.  
  
Harry: You shouldn't do that you could hurt your pretty little self.  
  
Jade elbowed him and he laughed and kissed her cheek. He held her closer.  
  
Lauren: (Jade's mom) Turn off that horrid music Crissy!!!  
  
Jade and Harry laughed. Harry didn't listen to much music, but Jade liked punk  
and HATED "boy bands" with a passion.  
  
Jade: They don't even deserve to be called bands...they dun even play instruments!!!  
  
Harry laughed and put his head down. Jade knew he knew nothing about music  
and teased him about it.  
  
The car started to slow on a street called River Road. The car pulled into the  
driveway of a 2 story pale green house.  
  
Harry and Jade got out of the back of lavendar car and Harry held Jade's hand as  
she got out. Jade looked down her street happy to be home. Until she saw the open door  
of Tetra...her nosey neighbor across the street. To make matters worse her ex-boyfriend  
had walked past her house, noticed her, and walked up her driveway. Jade looked at  
Harry.  
  
Jade: OH no.  
  
Harry: Who is that?  
  
Jade: That's my ex- boyfriend, Dorian( Sorry Sara)  
  
He walked up the drive way and pulled his hand through his short blonde hair  
with green tips.(Jade had convinced him to make then green and he couldn't get the dye  
out) He was sorta skinny and had blue eyes. He was what every girl dreamed of...except  
Jade. She didn't even know why she went out with him for 4 years. Since she was 12  
and they broke up before she left for Hogwarts.  
  
Dorian: *excited* Hey Jade  
  
Jade: *mumbling* Hi Dorian.   
  
Dorian: Welcome back from * does "quotie" fingers* Witch school.  
  
Jade: Gee thanks.  
  
Harry: Why don't you just leave her alone?  
  
He was still holding Jade close to him.  
  
Dorian: Who's this?* looks Harry up and down* Your boooooyfriend???  
  
Jade: No my fiancé.  
  
She showed him the ring.  
  
Dorian: Oh.  
  
He backed away feeling stupid. Jade glanced across the street. Tetra's curtains  
fluttered as she left the window. She knew it would be around town that Jade was getting  
married to a guy she only went out with for a year ...not even almost 9 months.And how  
she broke Dorian...the sweetest guy in town's.....heart. She knew she was doing the right  
thing marrying Harry and she didn't care if Tetra told them her life story....but she  
wondered if Harry could take it.  
  
Jade: Welcome home Jade!!!!  
  
Harry: Don't worry I'm here.  
  
He hugged her and kissed her forehead.  
  
[Amber: Only 3 minutes into the story and already they've kissed 3 times!!]  
  
They walked into the house. Jade took Harry around the house.  
  
Jade: Living room, bathroom, kitchen,mom's room, stairs...  
  
They went up stairs.  
  
Jade:Crissy's room, bathroom, computer room,and our room.  
  
Harry: Don't ever become a tour guide.  
  
Jade: I wasn't planning on it.  
  
Harry: *teasingly* Good.  
  
Jade smacked his butt into the room.  
  
Jade: This is our room. I was suprised mom let us sleep in the same room let alone the  
same bed!  
  
Harry leughed. There was a nice king size bed toward the back wall. To the left  
was a closet door, and a door to their bathroom and Jade's dresser. To th right was her  
computer desk and a large book shelf tucked in the corner. The bed across the room was  
placed neatly in the corner.  
  
Harry: Wow.  
  
Jade: What?  
  
Harry: You walls are purple and black...stripes.   
  
Jade prided herself in her room. Everything in the room matched her walls. It  
made people dizzy and she found this funny.  
  
Jade: You like?  
  
Harry: I'm kinda dizzy.  
  
Jade: I didnt even spin you. You'll get used to it.  
  
Harry: Wow you have alot of books.  
  
Jade: I know I read ALOT. Most people think I'm weird for wanting to read.  
  
Harry: Maybe it'll keep you out of my hair.  
  
Jade lunged at him and pinned him to the bed.  
  
Harry: This seems oddly and pleasntly familiar.This is where you...  
  
He was cut off by her kiss. The doorbell rang.  
  
Lauren: Jade!!! There's someone here too see you!!!!!  
  
[Jade: Haha I loooove cliff hangers. I have left on here for you and *dies*  
Amber: Oh well.] 


	2. The Box

Harry: Nosey neighbors, ex-boyfriends, and bsb. What a life.  
  
Jade: Now do you know why I didn't want you to come here during Christmas.   
  
Harry: Are you going to get the door.  
  
Jade: NO. It's probably Ryan..  
  
Harry was looking around trying to memorize the room. He got up and looked  
out the window.   
  
Harry: Hey! You have a river in your back yard!  
  
She grabbed his hand and pulled him downstairs and out the back door. She tried  
to take him to the river but he stopped at the patio and looked around.  
  
Harry: Wow. This yard is huge!  
  
He was right. It was a acre of land and was mostly bare except for a swing set, the  
grill and the patio furniture. Toward the river there was a patch of trees but that thats  
about it. Jade pulled him off the patio and into the trees. At the edge of a small cliff  
there was a ladder peeking up over the edge.   
  
Jade: C'mon.  
  
Harry: Ok. If I must.  
  
Jade climbed down the cliff on the ladder. Harry went down when he saw Jade  
was at the bottom. She watched him come down from the bottom of the cliff.  
  
Jade: Damn, now I know why I'm marrying you.  
  
He laughed as she watched his butt a she came down. He jumped off the last few  
steps. They walked a few feet and saw a small rock wall  
  
Jade: Go on.  
  
He climbed over the rocks and Jade went after him. She slipped don a wet rock.   
Harry turned at her scream and she slid down into his arms. She blushed.  
  
Harry: Well, well, well, what do we have here??  
  
He held her closer and kissed her.  
  
Jade: Even thought I love you it's still embarrassing.  
  
Harry: * kisses Jade* And it's still funny.  
  
She punched him and looked to the left.  
  
Jade: It's still here!!  
  
She ran to the corner where there was a little pit in the sand. There was a blanket  
laying on the floor. She hopped into the pit. Harry came to the edge.  
  
Jade: C' mon.  
  
She grabbed his hand and pulled him in. He landed on top of her.  
  
Jade: Well this is oddly and pleasantly familiar.  
  
She put her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
  
[Amber: That's seven]  
  
Jade: I wonder if it's still here!  
  
Harry: What?  
  
Jade ignored him and dug through one of the walls.  
  
Jade: OMG! It's here!!  
  
Harry: WHAT!?!?  
  
Jade: *opens box* It's my time capsule from when I was 12. I was going to open it when  
I get married but this is close enough.  
  
Harry smiled and leaned over to see what was in the box. Jade pulled out a  
notebook.  
  
Jade: I wrote everything in here. About my wedding, my dress, everyone I wanted to  
come,.....and well Ryan....but he's gone now.  
  
Harry held her closer.  
  
Harry: It's okay, baby, I'm here.  
  
He kissed her.[Amber: 8] She took out a Barbie in a wedding dress.  
  
Jade: Ohhhh...this is the dress I wanted.  
  
Harry: That was the same dress the girls put on you and you said it was the ugliest thing  
you've ever seen!  
  
Jade: I know but I loved it then.....I was 12!!!  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
Harry: Seems as if everything changed. Your dress, age, your fiancé.  
  
Jade: Yea. I know I'm glad it changed.  
  
He looked into her dark green eyes. Suddenly he noticed how much she'd  
changed. She's gotten taller and showed off her body more, and had grown her hair  
longer. Jade saw him looking at her and kissed him to take his eyes off of her. He felt  
something in her mouth.  
  
Harry: What's in your mouth?  
  
Jade: Nothing ...see? *sticks out tongue*  
  
Harry: Oh my god you got your tongue pierced?!!  
  
Jade: OH yea that I'm sorry.  
  
Harry: Don't be I like it. *kisses Jade*  
  
Harry: Yup definitely a good thing.  
  
Jade: C'mon lets get out of here..the ex-boyfriend vibe is killing me.  
  
She pulled him out of the hole and toward the river. She stood at the edge and  
took off her shoes. Harry did the same. They jumped into the river. Jade went under but  
had to pull Harry under.   
  
Harry: Cold, cold, cold.  
  
Jade: You are such and idiot. It's not that cold. Wuss. I'll make you warm.  
  
She wrapped her arms him and kissed him an the cheek.   
  
Harry: Shiver, shiver.  
  
She hugged him tighter.  
  
Jade: Better?  
  
Harry: Much.  
  
They got out and Harry magicked them a huge towel and put it around their  
shoulders. He gave her the towel as she climbed up the ladder. They walked over to the  
bench swing and sat very close to him. They swung and talked for a while. The back  
door flung open and a dog came shooting out toward them.  
  
Jade: Shawna! Awwww. Hello puppy!!  
  
Shawna jumped up onto her lap. She was huge and had long brown and white fur  
and a fluffy tail.  
  
Harry: Exactly how old is this puppy?  
  
Jade: 8 but she'll always be my puppy.  
  
Harry sighed as Jade rubbed the "puppy's" head. They stood and led Shawna  
back to the house.   
  
Harry: Is this why you named your owl Shana?  
  
Jade: Yup.  
  
They walked in through the kitchen and living room. In the living room was a  
girl. She was african-american. Jade's height and amber eyes. Her hair was braided.  
  
Lauren: She *points to girl* was at the door. 


End file.
